


Vie

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel
Summary: Anecdotes et souvenir sur l'avant, pendant et l'après guerre. Série de drabbles rédigés lors d'ateliers récurent. Souvent mis à jour.





	Vie

Le feu. Brûlant. Destructeur. Mortel. Mais pas seulement. Le feu pouvait détruire des forêts, rasé des champs, brûlé des villages en répandant peurs, craintes et destructions. Mais le feu est aussi source de vie. Le sang est le feu qui nourris notre corps. Le feu est semblable au sentiment de haine comme à celui de l’amour. Et avec l’amour, naît la vie. Sans le feu, combien d’hommes et de femmes des tribus de l’eau seraient morts gelés ? Sans le feu, comment les voyageurs pourraient retrouver leurs chemins ? Sans le feu, comment cuire les viandes et les légumes pour les rendre comestibles sans risque ? Sans le feu, combien d’être serait encore en vie pour témoigner de l’importance de cet élément ?


End file.
